Wondering
by turenko
Summary: bmww - It s a short novel of a billionaire you know who thinking about his beloved girl (oops, Woman) you know who and jealous about that superguy you know who.
1. Chapter 1

First I was there, flying with my wings, carrying, a doomed city´s destiny and the weight of an entire world on my back. Indeed it was clear there would be an end, a cruel end, at least, for me. After had shown mysel to the world, left my message to those ones and having done my duties acomplished after all, I should better disappear. There was no more reason to exist. Couldn´t be worse. Or better. Dammned. The God Damned me should die. But, no.

Then, you appeared, only for me, just to save me. And you just did it. Unnoticeable. Took me to your place. Your homeland. And made me feel uneasy, with that unconfotable sensation of peace and happiness that an adult should not feel, specially when we are not used to have it. Oh, your colours. Your perfume. Your movements. Your words. Your ideas. For a while, I though life could be just us.

Suddenly, you've shown me a different path... where I could be not alone. Like if it was possible that my nightmares could be turned to dreams. Yes, we have the same ideas for a better world. Can it be possible? We could lead others. We could bring hope to the ones who live in darkness. Could be just us.

But no, there was him. A friend... That "other pal". Much stroger than me. A son of a...king. Ok, a prince... but an alien. So different as she is, perhaps. And in fact, could be a better pair. Why not? Why would´nt he appear less interesting for her? Why would I lose my time dreaming with those dreams? I wish I would never left that bomb explode away from me. The god dammned me shoul remain in darkness. Or even dead. Buried there, with my parents.

And then, with this thougts in my head, flying again to my own place, to my dark secrets, I land in my bed ealier that night. Strangely, my room was a bit lighten . With a red and soft bright. No, not red, golden bright. A reflex. Of a star. A red star. In a golden crown.

God. It´s hers. She forgot her crown here. I shoul give it back. Well, maybe I should call her. No, no. She could be with him at this time. That late. I look at the window and at a glance I see the moon. I almost hear a wolf crying. No, she has my number. Gotta my life. Gotta sleep.

I take my shower in darkness. The water clean my sweat and I feel as if it could make my sins disappear, those thoughts too. Why couldn´t I stop thinking of her? And why even knowing about them, she and him, I could feel her perfume? I turn the water off. I hear the sound of the night. I walk slowly in the direction of my bed. I sit in silence. I take a deep breath. I smile. Her fingers inside my blankets are my best surprise. What a night.


	2. Wondering Part II Her POV

Wondering Part II "Her POV"

I was there in silence, waiting for the moment. Until I could show myself to the people of this new world I recently arrived. After saving this man of almost a suicide flight over his city, rescuing his "winged" airplane, took him to my Paradise Island. Introduced him to my my sisters and my mother that took care of him, made him feel better and finally able to return to men´s land. And finally when I was there with him, after a fight agains those enemies, he started to say that I was a good partner. Perfect. Then we were surprised with that other man, that "god" in shape of men with such superpowers. He introduced me to him, And the bet of all, he became my friend too. Finally we were a triade. A trinity. How could it be possible? I had just arrived in that different world and has just entered to the most famous legion of the world. Of couse, not everything was clear in my mind, specially what I had in mind about him, my firtst male special friend, and how special he has became in my heart too. He makes me feel uncomfortable and unsafe as the same time that his words give me strenght. Ah, Hera! What am I supposed to do now? well, here I am in his cave, sleeping in the same bed. And the most curious thing, he didn´t even tried to touch me. Good man. Fair. It´s a noble. He doesn´t need to show himself he could seduce me, even though it would be painful, for him of course. But he didn´t try it. Strong man. Or maybe... too tired, could it be? No, no. He is awake. I can feel his breath. His heartbeat. Course he is awake. Hmmm let´s see how far I can go with him. Then, I move my body to his side. I slipt out of the sheets. With my naked body. Let´s see what happens. Hmmm. Nothing? I can feel only a strange movement inside of the blanket. I can´t believe that he is going to try to touch me. His hand are slipping through the sheets, in my direction. I can break his arms, his strong arms, strong and beautiful, but no. He is only covering me with the blanket, to protect me. Ooooh. Hera, give me strenght! I never thought a man could be like this. Well, let´s sleep.

I wake up and the day feels broken. He is no more here. No words. No conversation. Nothing? Maybe I am too savage, or not beautiful at all. Or just because I am a foreigner. Why he didn´t try to kiss me? Well, no problem. I am an amazon. A warrior. And I am here to understand those men. Those strange creatures with different life and fight styles. Hera, if I was at home, I should have a papaya fruit to my breakfast but here I have to buy things. What? there is a table here. And a tray. Oh, a complete breakfast and...a flower in a glass of water, what cute. "I´ll return later. Feel confortable and if you want, call me with this phone here". I did it: "Mother, you will not believe a man I met. Yes it´s him...No, not yet. Not yet. But I sense that something is happening here". I think this place need a female touch. Well, let´s see...

To be continued...


	3. Wondering Part III HiS POV

I see everything clear, now. From here I can sense much more. I feel this sun. It´s a brand new day. And it gives me power, gives me strenght, show me the light and my real mission here. A place that gave me so much I can never let down. This is my home. These are my people. I was never alone. Even left by my parents in a comet way I was being protected for them. They had no choice and they gave me strenght. The left their message. Told me ther reasons. My home family is in my blod. My new family gave me a name. I can see everything, now. From here, I can see the mountains, the volcanos, the entire horizon of these world that I took from mine. And I can se through the simple things. I can fly. And travelling through these country I saw every kind of man and woman. I noticed how cruel the mankind cand be and also how good is each person. As my father and mother. They found me like a baby in a basket left at their door. And generously they raised me. They felt it would be hard but even though believed in my destiny. How couldn´t I do the same? Now I am here to prove one more time that their trust is valid. And it is. I know a man, now, that even without a weapon he has proven that one idea can make the difference. And he can, two can be much more. So, what can we do together? specially if we are three. That lady is special too. And she feels the same solitude as me. After all, we´re are all alone in this world. Everyone are. And then, our destiny is being together to make a better world.

There is just one thing they still don´t know. That light we saw last night was not another rising star. It´s a ship and maybe arriving with big problems. I know that now I have a responsability. I have to advice my friends. We need to find a way to resist. There is a menace in the air. It´s a job for...

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Wondering part 4

"who am I? You know who I am, comissionaire. Behind this mask there is an idea. An ideal you discovered since you decided to make a difference amog corrupt cops, agressive husbands, irresponsible parents. I took years to shape my own fears into this image you are intrigued now. Who do you think I am? I am a man like you. Tired of these violent city, a place totally different then thoses our former founders planned it to be. I do not need to tell anyone who I am. Instead of this, I show with the same power when I look a murderer in the eyes and make him feel like his victims. The difference is that I don't leave them with the sutil pain of the death. They live to tell,to pay and to be punished. My job is to make what you and your team are paid for, everyday. As you can see, this clown we're searching now is only a lunatic that think he is more than any other criminal, but he is just the same as everyone elese. I don´t Joke. If he does. I'll show him someone to play with. Me.

"why don't you enter the police force and save your time and words. You could be part of my team"

"No. What I follow is ahead your goal. And there is more, Comissionaire. I already have my own group and I hope to introduce you to my friends soon"

"Do they use maks too?"

"No, they're better soldiers than me. And they don't need it. But I have one thing they will never have."

"what?/money"

"no, a step ahead, always a ahead of everyone"

"but and about this clown have you ever asked your friends to help with? Hey! Where are you?...gone"


End file.
